In a mobile phone using Microsoft's windows phone operating system (WP7), “application program tile” is a tile created when a user drags the icon of an application program in the application program list to fix the application program to the “start” screen. Clicking the fixed application program tile will navigate the user to the opened page of the application program.
Starting from the Windows Phone OS 7.1, the tile becomes double-sided, and the information can be displayed by flipping between the front and the back.
The front of the tile has three attribute contents, as shown in FIG. 1, comprising: 1. title, which is a character string of the application program; 2. background picture, which displays an image on the tile; 3. count value, which is used for digital prompt.
The back (reverse side) of the tile also has three attribute contents, as shown in FIG. 2, comprising: 1. back title, which is a character string on the back and is relatively short; 2. back background picture, which displays an image on the back; 3. back content, which displays a character string of content displayed in the center of the back of the tile.
The six attributes of the front and back of the WP7 tile are separate, and it may individually have three attributes of the front or only the attribute of the front background picture. When both the front and the back are set with attributes, the tile is regularly flipped back and forth.
Wherein, the front and back background pictures can adopt pictures saved in a local independent storage space or pictures accessed by the network, and the size of the pictures can be stretched to 173×173 pixels during the use.
When a remote image is larger than 80 k or the downloading time is longer than 30 seconds, the downloading cannot be successful.
However, in an Android phone, due to the system differences, the Android phone does not support this function from the bottom layer, therefore the tile function does not appear in the Android phone, and the tile mechanism cannot be used to replace the icon so as to achieve the purpose of displaying information.
An Android widget in the Android phone is a small application program running on the Android desktop, and can display customized contents provided by the application on the desktop space specified by the user, which is similar to a desktop gadget on the PC.
The Widget is a feature added after the Android 1.5, and it allows a program to display some common and important information on the user's home interface (that is, desktop home screen).
Simply speaking, there are two points: firstly, it can be added on the home screen; secondly, the contents can be updated according to the time schedule. The above two points are completed with the support of the framework (AppWidget Framework) in the android system.
It can be seen from the Widget that, although there are many Widget updating mechanisms such as updating regularly, receiving broadcast updates, or directly modifying the Widget, all these, however, are for the Widget itself, and they do not work for most of the non-Widget programs already existing in today's application market.
Most of the programs in the Android phone are not Widget programs.
With regard to the WP7 tile technology, due to the system differences, the Android phone does not support this function from the bottom layer, therefore, the tile function does not appear in the Android phone, and we cannot use the tile mechanism to change the icon so as to achieve the purpose of displaying the information to the user, and what is solved in the present document is to achieve a function similar to the WP7 tile in the Android.